


Good Boy

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Sam and Dean in a motel room. There’s porn.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> Written for spn-j2-xmas. As well as the tags, this also contains some elements of D/s. Happy holidays!

 

“Good boy.”

Dean loves to see Sam like this. All spread out on the bed, ready and waiting for him. His cock hard, his mouth pliant and ready. _Yeah_ , Dean thinks, _this is where my brother looks best._

He rounds the bed, hand reaching out to run along Sam’s calf, his knee, up his thigh. Ignoring only his aching cock. Up his arms, to his bound wrists. There are light marks underneath the ropes.

“Have you been pulling on them?” Dean asks.

“Maybe a little.”

“Might bruise,” Dean says. “Is that what you want?”

Sam says nothing, but he does keen up. Pulling the restraints tighter. A challenge, Dean thinks. One he will choose to ignore -- for now.

“What do you want, Sam?”

“ _You_.”

It’s a simple request. One Dean was expecting, but it still makes him smile. Makes his cock grow tighter in his jeans. Small, simple things only Sammy can do to him -- it sometimes makes Dean wonder who is truly in control.

He gets up on the bed, straddling Sam’s body, making sure his own doesn’t come down too low. It’s all in the art of the tease, and Sam loves it. Leaves him begging and whimpering and his throat hoarse from needy moans.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam says, already taking on that tone of want and need.

Dean leans down and kisses him, soft, then roughing it up with little bites until he can taste the faintest hint of blood. He eats it up. Blood of _his_ blood. They couldn’t be any more entwined.

Faintly, Dean hears the sound of the rope being tugged. Feels Sam trying to get closer. He pulls away with a reprimanding slap on Sam’s forearm.

“What did I say?”

“You asked if I wanted bruises.”

“It was a rhetorical question.”

Sam gives a smart-ass grin and Dean squeezes the rope tighter into his brother’s skin. When he pulls away, there are bright red indents.

“So you want to remember what you do in cheap motel rooms with your brother?”

“Yes.”

That one, stark word sounds hotter to Dean than anything else ever could. Fucking his brother. Sam _rejoicing_ in fucking his brother. After everything it took to get here, that was worth its own weight in gold.

“You want your brother to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

He would repeat it again and again if Dean asked. The letters forming on his lips and ringing out through the room. _Yes, yes, yes_ . A million times _yes_.

Dean reaches a hand down between them and unbuttons his jeans, pulling down the zipper with slow and steady snicks.

“Hurry _up_ ,” Sam whines. Already reaching that stage and Dean hasn’t even touched him yet.

“Be patient,” Dean says. Half reprimanding, half tempting. He wants this as bad as Sam.

He gets the zipper all the way down, and Sam’s eyes are trained on the bulge.

“Do you want to touch?” Dean asks.

Sam gives an enthusiastic nod.

Dean reaches over, deliberately sliding his body over Sam’s, to reach the ropes. First one, then the other. Released slowly. The same ropes they always kept in the trunk -- unsure when or if they would come in handy but needed all the same.

Sam’s hands come up and cup Dean’s ass. Firm fingertips kneading into the denim, then dipping into his boxers. Sam’s hands are hot, nimble -- something Dean wasn’t quite expecting from their time shoved into rope and being constantly pulled. Sam’s fault, of course. He should have just stayed still and trusted Dean.

 _But where was the fun in that?_ Dean can hear his brother saying. He smiles at the thought.

“What?” Sam asks, reaching up to nip at the soft skin under Dean’s neck. He knows how it sends shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Just thinking about how you’re a pain in my ass,” Dean says.

“Usually it’s the other way around,” Sam says.

“Ha ha.”

Dean lets Sam pull his jeans and underwear the remainder of the way down, cock springing free. Dean looks down, at Sam’s face, sees the way his pupils are blown wide and his lips are pouted. _Hungry_.

“You can touch,” Dean says.

Sam does. A thick, steady hand closing in around Dean’s cock. Dean bucks into the sensation, eyes still trained on his little brother. Sam jerks him off a few times, even combines it with a twist that makes Dean shudder, and looks up. Heavy, hooded eyes stare into Dean’s.

“You can put your mouth on it,” Dean says.

He doesn’t right away. Teasing instead with fingertips over the head and kisses against Dean’s stomach. Agonisingly close yet so far away. Dean takes a handful of Sam’s hair and guides him down. A little rough, but not too much. Enough to bring a sting and know he means business. Sam grins before closing his mouth around Dean’s aching cock.

It feels like Heaven -- the only one Dean could _want_ to go to. His brother’s mouth moulded to him so every suck and lick makes him shiver with want.

Sam takes him in deeper. Gagging on Dean’s cock as it presses into the back of his throat. His hands squeeze Dean’s ass, pulling him closer -- deeper. Until his lips are pressed against Dean’s belly and he smiles up at him, eyes watery and chin spit streaked.

“Beautiful, Sammy,” Dean murmurs. Because it’s true. All of it. Seeing his brother like this? The most beautiful thing Dean could ever imagine.

Sam’s throat works over Dean’s cock, milking it with just swallows. Dean cards both his hands through Sam’s hair and begins fucking into him. Strong, fast movements that Sam easily keeps up with. That pulled smile on his red and streaked face never letting up. _I love this_ , Dean can read in the expression, _I love you_.

The sensations rise as bubbles through Dean’s body. Pulling him taught as he grips Sam’s hair harder. Long -- needs a haircut -- but perfect for situations such as these. Fucking against his hot, soft mouth and into his willing throat.

“Sam--” he gets out as his body pulls rigid and he’s coming into his brother. Sam takes it all, champ he is, throat working overtime to catch every last drop. Making Dean shudder and snap his hips against Sam’s mouth. Dean’s vision blurs in the edges, motel room growing hazy, but Sam stays as firm and real as ever. His constant beacon.

Dean slowly pulls out, stroking his brother’s hair now. Soft with smiles. His cock hits Sam’s chin on the way out, leaving a dribble of come. Sam licks it away immediately. His eyes are still red, watery and his face blotchy. Perfection. All of it.

“Your turn,” Dean murmurs and Sam just grins.


End file.
